Different Worlds
by iMary7
Summary: Fairy Tails has gotten new friends from another world. How will they return to their land? Will they want to go back? I suck at summaries. There will be adventure and romance. My main pairs are GraLu, NaLi, NaruHina, and the other will find love as the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

NarutoXFairyTail

A/N: This crossover is taking place after the 7 dragon slayers defeated the dragons and future rouge. I'd say like a year after, during a time of peace.

For Naruto the war is over, Sasuke came back and Naruto was about to be appointed Hokage.

This is my first crossover story. There will be romance but its not the focus of this story.

My main pairings are LucyxGray NatsuXLisanna JellaXErza

NarutoXHinata SasukeXno one(maybe hell fall for a fairy tail girl) Sakura with someone from Fairy Tail.

This is my 1st Crossover. Next chapter it'll be Naruto.

Sorry for any mistakes English is my second language. if you want to point out any mistakes feel free to do so. I'm open to any criticism.

* * *

** Chapter1: At Fairy Tail**

Everything is back to normal at Fairy Tail; normal as in trashing the place, drinking and going on missions. It has been a year since the 7 dragons were defeated by the dragon slayers. Things were running smoothly again and Fairy Tail has again taken the spot as top guild in Fiore.

Team Natsu was about to start a simple mission: the reward was large, so Lucy insisted on it.

"Come on guys, lighten up" Lucy told her teammates trying to brighten the mood.

No one, but Lucy was happy about this mission. For Natsu is seemed too easy, didn't seem like it was going to be fun. Gray on the other hand didn't have an opinion on the matter. Erza didn't really want to come, but Lucy begged her to come.

"It's a big pay, I need it to pay rent" Lucy went on trying to make them understand why she dragged them on this mission.

"What is the mission anyways?" Gray asked clearly lost as to what was happening.

"Did your brain freeze or something, Lucy just explained it yesterday." Natsu glared at Gray.

Gray shrugging his shoulder, not wanting to fight with Natsu stayed silent.

"Well Gray-" Erza was about to tell him when she was cut off by Lucy.

"We have to go to one of the caves and kill off some giant creature that took a pendant from this rich guy." Lucy finished smiling at Gray in the process.

"Thanks Luce, for being Nice." He said emphasizing nice, while glaring at Natsu.

Natsu scuffed ignoring Gray not avoiding to start a fight with Gray, rather than getting beat to a pulp by Erza.

Erza on the other hand was dumbfounded that Lucy had interrupted what she was about say. She shook her head noticing that something was going on between the two mages. They've been extremely close ever since their last mission. She tossed the idea of the two mages suddenly getting close.

As the team was about to enter the train, Lucy noticed a familiar silhouette running towards. A young blue haired girl was now standing in front of them, gasping for air.

"What are you doing here Wendy?" Lucy asked the young dragon slayer.

"Master sent me. He said you guys might need me."

" Of course we need you Wendy. This team isn't complete without you." Natsu gave his usual smile, that can make anyone smile.

"Aye!" Happy added while taking a fish out to give it to Charle.

* * *

The team had taken their seats on the train ready to start their new adventure.

Natsu actually not so ready. The train hadn't even started moving and he was already getting sick.

Erza looked at Natsu with pity in her eyes, and with one swift blow to the stomach she ended his misery; knocking him out putting him on her lap.

"So how long until we get there?" Gray asked leaning against the window, with a bored face painted on his face.

"Don't start with that Gray" Erza hissed at Gray.

Gray just kept looking out the window, watching as the trees go by.

"Have we got a plan yet?" Wendy asked her teammates. She loved going on missions with these guys. Their always so full of energy, it brought a smile to her face. They never fail to make her feel like family.

"When we arrive at Oshibana, we are going to Ramsey manor. Mr. Ramsey will show us the jewel we have to find. From there he'll give us a few caves that might be hiding the jewel he wants us to retrieve." Erza finished explaining the mission to Wendy, when they all fell silent again.

They were all doing their own thing the remaining 4 hours of the train ride.

Gray had fallen asleep, Lucy was leaning against Gray reading a book.

Erza like Lucy was also reading a book. Wendy was holding Charle on her lap, both slowly falling asleep.

The train stopped arriving at their destination. Lucy was waking up Wendy and Gray, while Erza took the still unconscious dragging him with her.

"Aye Erza, be carful with Natsu." Happy said with a concern tone in his voice. Clearly feeling sorry for the poor motion sick dragon slayer.

* * *

The team stood in front of a gorgeous manor. It had a large front garden with a bunch of exotic flowers, that seem to come from all over Fiore. There were ponds with ducks happily swimming and geese waddling around. Newly blooming Sakura trees were seen everywhere. This garden looked like an eden to cute furry little creatures.

They all stood with their mouth gaped open. They had never seen such a beautiful garden.

"Excuse me, are you Fairy Tail?"

Simultaneously they all look to the spot where a young maid stood.

She didn't look older than they, she has silky lilac hair that reached her lower back. Her eyes where a captivating light blue color, that could hypnotize any living being. She bowed at the awestruck mages standing in front of her. "Excuse me, but are you the Fairy Tail mages my master requested?" She asked again. Her voice so kind.

"Umm yeah. Yes we are." Erza was the first to speak.

"Welcome. Follow me and I'll lead you to my masters chambers." She looked at the mages and started walking towards the front door of the manor.

They were now standing in front of a huge wooden door. It was a simple door the only eye catcher was a symbol in the middle of the door. It was a swirly circle, with a small triangular shape carved on the lower left side of the circle.

This symbol caught the girl mages eyes.

"My master is thru this door." With one last bow the maid turned and went on her way.

Knock, kno-

Without any hesitation Natsu jumps into the mans room, "Hey old man, so what's the thing you want us to look for."

The man just sat there on his chair looking at Natsu curiously.

"I like your enthuthiasm young one." He let out a chuckle. "Please sit down, so I can show you what I'm looking for." He gestured the mages, so they could sit down.

He opened a photo book, in it where many pictures of him and what they assumed was the mans wife. She was beautiful, the lady had blonde hair, similar to Lucy's hair. Her eyes were a greenish shade almost gray. They noticed the lady had a jewel hanging around her neck; It was a red stone, resembling a ruby.

"That is what I'm paying you to look for" He pointed at the red jewel around the blondes neck. "This jewel was my wife's. She always wore it around her neck, even in her sleep. Before she died she told me to never loose this stone. Here is best if you read the letter she left me." He took a letter from his suit pocket and handed it to Lucy.

Lucy not wanting to be rude took the letter, clear her throat and started reading it out loud for her friends to hear:

_Dear sweetheart,_

_ I know my days are growing shorter and before I pass I need you to know the truth on the stone you keep asking about. I should of told you this sooner, but I didn't know if you were going to believe me. This stone holds magic, it's not any regular magic. This magic is a forbidden magic. I myself don't know all the secrets of the stone. All I know is that you need to keep it safe. My father left me this and now I'm leaving it with you. I love you my dear Ramsey, I know you'll keep it safe._

_ With all my love, Yuri_

Lucy returned the letter to the man, waiting for more answers. "Sir may I ask how you lost the stone." Lucy asked the man trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Well... Um, you see I was hiking in the mountains, exploring the caves. When I got back home I noticed it was missing. I went back, but I couldn't find it. I thought that if I hire some mages from a guild they'll have a better chance of finding it." He finished talking looking down, feeling sorry for himself.

"Don't worry we'll find it" Wendy spoke trying to reassure the man.

"Yeah, don't worry old man. We are Fiores number one guild." Natsu stood up ready to start. "I'm all fired up!"

They spoke for a few more hours getting as much information as possible.

* * *

After a good night rest at the manor the team had arrived at their destination ready to get to work.

"So where should we start?" Gray spoke.

" The caves Popsicle!" Natsu jumped at Gray.

"You wanna fight pink lizard."

"I do ice cream man. Ill melt you." They were now face to face ready to pounce at each other. When they felt two dark auroras around looking at them. Lucy and Erza were now standing besides the two mages, with their hand resting on their hips.

Lucy has grown as scary has Erza for a year now. She both grabbed one of the mages and hit them on the head.

" Now that they know not to fight I think we should split up" Erza spoke her voice sounding stern.

The continued speaking while the two boys were knocked down on the floor, "Lucy, Wendy and I will search the right, Natsu and Gray will search the caves on the left side of the mountain."

"Are you sure you want Natsu and Gray together" Lucy asked Erza nervously not wanting to up set her. " Of course they'll do fine."

The 3 girls and the Charle went on their way, forgetting that the fire Mage and ice Mage were still knocked out on the floor.

A few minutes passed since the girls went on their way, happy has been trying to wake Natsu up, but Gray stood up first. "Oi, Lucy whatcha do that for?" Gray spoke rubbing his head not noticing he was left alone with happy and Natsu.

"Gray your up. Erza, Wendy and Lucy went to look for the stone that way" he pointed to the right.

"You and Natsu have to go that way."

Gray stood up annoyed and walked towards Natsu grabbing him by his scarf and dragging him towards where Happy pointed.

After a few more minutes Natsu finally woke up, "why is the ground moving?" Natsu spoke lazily. "Is not moving ash brain"

After fighting for a few hours and searching caves, they entered the last cave on their side.

They searched every craves, every hole. "Where could this rock be!" Gray screamed in frustration.

Natsu ignoring Gray kept on searching. When a bright light suddenly stared flashing. The light was blinding both boys and cat couldn't see what was happening. Natsu ran towards the light, while Gray and happy ran away from it. The light was still seen bright from outside. "Where's Natsu!" Happy screamed, worried for his friend. " Stay here happy ill go get him" before happy could say anything Gray was running towards the cave.

"Natsu! Where are you" the light was so bright he couldn't see anything. He was hoping that he could he Natsu. "Gray I'm over hear."

Gray ran towards the voice. It seemed to be coming from further inside the cave. "Natsu, why are you still in here?" Gray asked Natsu who was standing still like a rock. The light was fading now and both boys noticed a few shadows moving around where the light was residing.

The light was now gone and the shadows became more clear. There stood 5 people in front of them.

* * *

Thank you hope you liked it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for those who followed the story and those who reviewed. As for the grammar errors, English is my 2nd language, so you WILL find them. I'm open to any criticism so I can learn as a writer. **

**One of the reviews pointed out about Wendy getting motion sickness. I will fix that in the next chapter she appears, I had forgotten about that detail. **

**Chapter 2 is in the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke is back and Naruto hasn't been appointed Hokage. He just became a Jonin. Hope you like this chapter and please review, so I can make this story better.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Back at the Hidden Leaf village thinks have been calmer than usual. People are just getting use to their usual routine, ever since the war was over.

It's been a year since Naruto and his friends help save the world of Shinobi, from the evil clutches of Madara and Tobi (**A/N: For the sake of those who still don't know who Tobi really is, I will keep him as Tobi**).

Ever since Sasuke returned to village, people have been keeping a watchful eye on him; not everyone trust him fully. The only reason he was even allowed back was because of Naruto. The Naruto was seen as the hero of the Shinobi world, and his one wish was for Sasuke to be forgiven. The Nations leaders weren't very happy with the request, but for their hero it was a small price.

Today was the first mission that Sasuke was being appointed to since he came back: It was a special S-class mission. Their objective was to go to the outskirts of the village, and search the ruins for strange activities. On this mission he was going with his old team; Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and of course Sasuke. The old team was bag together again.

* * *

"Where's Kakashi Sansei?" Sakura screamed at the two boys who were sitting under a tree near the entrance of the village. Both boys just shrugged, not wanting to say something wrong and get on her bad side.

"Something's never change, I wonder what lame excuse he'll use this time." They could now see a vein popping out from her forehead.

"Sakura-Chan." A young girl with long purple hair was now standing in front of the enraged Sakura.

"Hinata, what are you doing here? We're about to leave on a mission." Sakura ask, confused as to why she was there.

"Tsunade-San told me to come. I'm glad I didn't miss you. Hokage-sama said that you might need someone that can use bykugan."

"Oh ok, glad to have another girl around. Sansei is late, like always. Naruto and Sasuke-Kun fell asleep by the tree not to long ago."

At the sound of Naruto's name Hinata instantly started blushing.

"Oi Naruto! Your drooling on me." Sasuke was no standing in front of Naruto with his fist held high.

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't notice I had fallen asleep." Naruto said laughing at the reaction of his teammate.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, where's sansei?" Naruto stood up, making his way to the two girls.

"Hey, Hinata. You coming on the mission."

"Yyyees, Naruto-Kun." Hinata shyly bowed at Naruto. She has never gotten over her feelings for him. Whenever he's around her blood rushes to her cheeks and the butterfly in her stomach start flying around.

Right then Kakashi came out of nowhere. "Kakashi sansei, where have you been?" Sakura said putting her hand on her hips and tapping her foot with anger.

"Hehe about that- I was on my way here, when a little boy and his puppy where stuck on a tree. I had to take the shaken boy to his parents, where they treated me to breakfast for helping their young boy." He finished with his excuse not really caring if they believed him or not.

"Let's just go." Sasuke came breaking his silence.

They team made their way to the ruins, which was suppose to be a short trip. It took them about 5 hours to get there.

* * *

"So where here. Where do we start." Naruto said standing on the gates of the ruins.

"We need to check where the strange activity is coming from" Kakashi stared explaining and before could finish Naruto was running off into the ruins. They all shock their head making their way into the ruins. After an hour or so of searching, nothing seemed to be coming up. They thought that this was some hopeless mission. Just when they were about to give up and leave, a bright light was shining from the middle of the ruins.

Using his sharingan Sasuke was the first to go to the light. Followed by Naruto then Hinata and lastly Sakura and Kakashi. All five shinobis stood In front of the bright light. They didn't know what to do, when a gust of wind blew, suddenly becoming stronger. Before they knew it all five were being sucked into the light. They blacked out for a moment.

When they gained conscience, they stood up, confusion was going thru all their heads. They were standing in what seemed to be a cave. The ground was rough and as the light was receding they could point out some more details of their surroundings. When the light was fully gone, all five shinobis were standing in front of two young men.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my story. Don't forget to review. I wanna know how I can improve. I do not own any of the characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 of the story. Don't forget to review and tell me if I made any mistakes. English is my second language so there might be grammatical errors. Spelling errors too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Sorry it has taken so long to finish this chapter. I've been busy drawing and now my back is killing me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Confusion.

That was the only thought going thru the minds of the 7 people in the cave.

Silence was lingering, no one knew how to beginning explaining the sudden phenomenon.

Gray and Natsu stood stunned staring mouth wide open, insects were probably flying into the mages mouths un noticed.

As for the leaf shinobis they were looking at each other, dumbfounded.

Of course the first person to act was the one an only Naruto, "Oi, where the hell is this place." He looked at his friends and at the strangers a few feet from them.

Natsu jumped at the sound of the blonde haired boy.

"You in the mountains of Fiore." Natsu answered the Shinobi

"Who are you?" Added Gray.

The faint sound of running footsteps was heard, getting closer each second.

Grays question was unanswered as all eyes were at the silhouettes making their way towards them.

"Natsu! Gray!?"

The 2 mages heard a familiar voice calling their names, "Erza, we're here!" The fire Mage and ice Mage screamed in unison.

"Who are these people?" The scarlet haired mages said in a menacing tone, glaring at the five people that still stood at their place. Lucy and Wendy were right behind the scarlet haired mage.

Kakashi stepped foward clearing is dry throat. "We are ninjas from the village hidden in the leafs."

Natsu's eyes grew wide open at the thought of there being real shinobis in front of him. "Really! Your ninjas?!" Natsu asked, he couldn't contain his joy. Meeting real ninjas was actually one of his life time wishes.(a/n: not really, but in this story yes.)

They had a long conversation inside the caves. They talked about their village and about the guild. They explained a few things about ninjas and showed a few simple jetsus.

They were all getting along well, or so they thought. Sasuke and Erza weren't very convinced about each others group.

They both stood still observing each other trying to find a reason to fight and not trust each other. None was found.

" How about we showed them around Magnolia and Fairy Tail." Natsu said jumping around his new friends.

"We still have a mission to finish, don't forget that." Erza said reminding the mages of their current mission.

They searched for the ruby rock. It was no where to be found. The mages weren't the type to give up, but it all seemed helpless. So with that in mind the mages and shinobis made their way to old guys manor.

On the way the mages explained their objective in the mission. They told them about the rock and about how valuable it was suppose to be.

* * *

Back at the manor the 5 mages made their way to the old mans study, while team 7 and Hinata waited outside, not wanting to intrude in their mission.

The mages stood outside the study staring at the huge wooden door. The symbol that was carved on the door, seemed familiar. They just couldn't place it.

Lucy suddenly jumped remembering where she had seen that symbol. It was the same symbol that was carved in the headband of the shinobis. "Hey guys, this symbol is the same that Naruto and his friends had on their headbands."

They all looked at Lucy, realizing she was right.

"Let's ask Mr. Ramsey" Wendy spoke. The all nodded in agreement and knocked on the door.

"Come in" they heard the familiar voice answer.

"We're sorry, we failed. We couldn't find the jewel." They bowed showing him that they truly were sorry for not getting his precious jewel.

Ramsey stayed quiet, processing the information thru his mind. How could he have lost the one thing his wife Intrusted him with. He lowered his head sulking with the information the mages have brought him.

"How could I be so stupid" Ramsay mumbled to himself at the same time pounding his fist on to the table.

The mages just stood there, not wanting to intrude.

The room was silent for a while. Nobody wanted to be the first to speak. They had a few questions, firstly about that symbol on the wooden door.

Erza cleared her throat, ending the silence that was filling the room.

"Sir, would you tell is about that sign on the door to the study?" She finally ask the question that was edging her mind.

"Oh, well my wife carved that onto the door." He smiled, thinking back at the memories with her.

"We met some people, while searching for the jewel. They had a headbands with that same symbol."

Ramsey's eyes grew wide "Are they still with you? Can you bring them in?"

"Hai" they spoke together.

Gray walked out of the room. Minutes later he returned with all 5 shinobis. Who at that moment were confused not knowing what was happening.

"Why do you have a symbol of the leaf on the door?" Naruto spoke loudly.

"Calm down Naruto" Kakashi said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"My wife carved it." He went to his drawer and grabbed a headband similar to that of Naruto and the rest of them.

" She was waring this when I met her." He pointed his finger at the headband, now laying on top of his work table.

"She told me that she was a ninja. I didn't believe her." He sat back in his chair with his hand resting on his forehead.

" Did she tell you, where exactly she was from?" Sakura asked wanting to make sure in was the leaf she was from.

Ramsay took a deep breath "The Hidden Leaf village"

* * *

**This isn't one of my favorite chapters that I've written. I'm not very proud of this chapter. Hopefully ill do the story justice with the next chapter. **


End file.
